À Procura
by gota gelada
Summary: Ele é um arquiteto de sucesso que tem um passatempo incomum: adora ler fanfics! O que acontece quando resolve conhecer sua ficwriter favorita? Não se enganem é Yaoi! MiloxKamus ainda por cima! UA
1. À Procura

**À Procura**

_"E a rotina crescia como planta_

_Destruia metade do caminho_

_e a mudança levou tempo por ser tão veloz_

_enquanto estavamos a salvo"_

_Legião Urbana - perdidos no espaço _

* * *

Procurava, entediado através dos diversos links e resumos, algo interessante pra ler. 

_Haviam passado oito anos, quando ainda entrava na adolescência, foi transferido do orfanato da Suécia, sua terra natal, para a Grécia, mas por um imprevisto ele e mais algumas crianças estiveram uma semana na Itália. _

"Ah não, as coisas aqui vão demorar demais pra acontecer!" Pensava enquanto lia o início, avaliando se valeria a pena ou não continuar a leitura.

_Os lábios, quentes e macios, tomaram os seus de assalto. Um arrepio de prazer lhe passou da ponta dos pés até a raiz dos cabelos que, fartos e lisos, não saiam das mãos desconhecidas. Tímido, tocou nos ombros do rapaz fazendo-o pensar, ou melhor, fazendo-o ouvir uma vozinha lá no fundo, e em milésimos de segundo, que músculos grandes podiam ser fofinhos ao toque, uma descoberta deveras reveladora..._

"Opa! Assim também está muito rápido! Quero algo mais romântico..."

Retornando à página inicial do sítio notou que havia uma nova estória, justamente de sua autora favorita! Parecia que ela escrevia sob medida para seus gostos! Adorava deixar-lhe milhares de recados, sempre com um pseudônimo feminino. Era necessário ser prudente, mas sem abdicar de suas preferências. Com prazer então, deixou-se embalar pela leitura, dando um descanso a si mesmo em meio à pressão que o trabalho lhe impunha.

No entanto, menos de quinze minutos depois, se sobressalta com batidas na porta e imediatamente minimiza a página colocando um relatório em _pdf_ no lugar. O que talvez nem fosse necessário, já que em seu escritório sua cadeira ficava de frente para a porta, a tela do computador de frente a si próprio, consequentemente inacessível aos olhos de um intruso. Reconhecia que às vezes era meio neurótico com essas coisas.

- Senhor Camus, está tudo pronto para a visita ao empreendimento, o motorista está à sua espera. – Hyoga tinha permissão para entrar após as batidas sem precisar esperar o "entre", porém o fazia constantemente receoso, seu patrão era extremamente irascível quando se tratava de sua privacidade.

Observando o secretário loiro, ficou sem saber o que fazer. Nem sempre era fácil sair de seu mundo da fantasia para a realidade. Olhou para a mesa, procurando ajuda, e seu olhar recaiu sobre o relatório "_Viabilidade econômica do empreendimento de conforto intrapredial_" e uma avanlache de pensamentos cascateou trazendo-lhe a razão da visita. Rapidamente se concentrando, recolheu seus papéis e retornou ao seu mundo de números, contas e exigências. Dirigiu-se a porta decidido, nem uma sombra do olhar sonhador em sua expressão dura.

&

O funcionário, ignorando as ordens que lhe haviam sido dadas, carregou o pequeno carrinho com uma pilha enorme de tijolos. Levaria rápido e ninguém veria! Talvez... se no meio do caminho não houvesse uma pedra! A roda única da frente do veiculosinho não suportou a leve inclinação imposta e tombou.

Além do barulho assustador, os milhares de cacos de tijolos colocaram em polvorosa o antes tranqüilo canteiro de obras. Ouvindo a algazarra, o engenheiro, concentrado em digitar algo no computador enquanto a estagiária zapeava a internet, interrompe sua tarefa em busca de descobrir a origem de tanto barulho.

Mal coloca os pés fora de seu excepcionalmente organizado escritório e se petrifica com uma visão do inferno! Tivera tanto trabalho pra colocar ordem naquilo tudo.

- Ah, hoje alguém morre! Que poxxx é essa? Eu já falei milhares de vezes pra usarem a retroempilhadeira com os tijolos! Quem foi o imbecil? E logo hoje que o arquiteto enjoadinho vem conferir a obra! Merda, merda, MERDA! – berrava a plenos pulmões, e nenhum dos empregados de vistas baixas ousariam irritá-lo ainda mais com respostas para suas perguntas que eram obviamente inúteis.

Organizou os homens e distribuiu ordens para amenizar o caos. Porém, sentindo-se ansioso começou ele mesmo a recolher os destroços, estava quase na hora do arquiteto chegar e a imagem que tinha dele era péssima. Haviam lhe dito que o homem era o diabo em pessoa! Sempre rigidamente no horário, exigia muita organização, limpeza e lucro de cada um dos seus investimentos, pois sim, o cara pagava seu salário. Era, além de tudo, um dos acionistas da empresa. Depreciativamente imaginava que seria alguém narigudo e esnobe. Arquiteto? Essa raça não prestava!(1)

&

O carro parou em frente uma grande obra de um edifício com dez andares. Era sua obra prima, deixara nas mãos de um engenheiro ainda jovem, mas parecia-lhe competente, embora displicente. Não o conhecia, apenas haviam lhe dito que ele era desorganizado, seus relatórios, pelo menos, eram sempre muito bons. Fato inédito, pois todos sabem que engenheiros são analfabetos. (2) Veria a verdade hoje.

Desceu languidamente do carro, aliás, seus movimentos eram sempre calmos, deslizantes. Surpreendeu-se com a ordem que encontrou na parte da frente, no entanto, ao atravessar as pilastras teve uma visão do fundo, onde provavelmente ficaria o pequeno escritório de engenharia, e outra vez se surpreendeu, só que negativamente dessa vez.

Reinava a bagunça no recinto. Algo devia ter explodido em milhões de pedacinhos vermelhos, e uns vinte peões corriam tentando ajuntar e varrer. Pelo visto quem quer que fosse o responsável por isso se preocupava em arrumar apenas a parte da frente, essa era a impressão. "Uma superficialidade só a frente estar limpa! Esse tal de... Como é mesmo o nome dele?" Vasculhou o bolso interno do terno em busca do cartão, encontrando-o leu. "Milo? Isso. Um nome estrangeiro, não faço idéia de onde. Deve ser um sujeito horroroso, engenheiros são sempre tão estúpidos!"

Aproximou-se da muvuca, vasculhando o local à procura de alguém grande com uma barriga bem exuberante, a calça pendente por um cinto antigo e um cigarro seboso na boca. Tamanha era sua aversão por eles que sempre imaginava figuras asquerosas para representá-los. O problema é que quase sempre sua imaginação acertava.

Notou um rapaz que carregava baldes de sujeira vermelha para a caçamba. Ele destoava do ambiente com o cabelo loiro comprido amarrado em um rabo de cavalo, estava sem camisa e era bem fortinho por sinal. Será que malhava? Não, não era hora de dissecar um material masculino quando tinha tantos observadores por perto. Olhou pra dentro da porta e viu que o escritório estava vazio, não totalmente, é claro, a estagiária estava lá, mas desde quando ela conta? Estagiários não existem... começou a pensar que o fulano tinha simplesmente furado o compromisso. Sua irritação despontava perigosa.

O moço, o loiro com o cabelo longo levemente ondulado nas pontas, pareceu se surpreender com o homem parado em frente ao escritoriosinho e rapidamente aproximou-se dele um pouco suado e tentando, meio sem graça, recolocar os cabelos no lugar olhando em redor procurando alguma coisa, seja lá o que fosse parecia ter desaparecido em outra dimensão.

- Ah, oi! O senhor é o Camus, não é? – perguntou um sorriso cálido de criança quando pega em travessura. Camus não pode deixar de admirar o belo rosto do rapaz, mas não tinha tempo pra isso, e respondeu, sem polidez alguma.

- Estou à procura de Milo, pode me informar onde ele está? – Era mesmo tão chato como diziam, só não esperava a elegância e beleza que viriam juntos. Nunca antes tinha reparado em como olhos castanhos podiam ser envolventes. Milo desconcertado pelo tom imperativo e frio, sem ainda achar o que seus olhos buscavam, tentou ser educado oferecendo a mão e se apresentando:

- Sou eu mesmo.

- Sei, - disse sem corresponder ao cumprimento - mas eu quero falar com o Milo engenheiro, responsável pela obra... ou o que resta dela. – Era sempre preciso ser muito específico com esse povo, eles são meio lentos.

Milo não soube o que responder, mas dando conta de que com pó nas calças e descabelado como estava não poderia nunca ser admitido como _responsável_. Detestava pessoas que julgavam apenas pelas aparências, e, pelo que reparou, tinha um espécime desses à sua frente. Seria paciente, embora isso custasse, mas afinal não queria perder o emprego.

- Pois acredite senhor Camus, sou quem você procura, não parece, eu sei, mas é verdade. – Sorriu tentando amenizar a tensão. – Gostaria de entrar? Poderemos discutir melhor aqui dentro. – Abriu a porta gentilmente para o outro e pensou até em oferecer um café quando a voz semigrave e impassível chamou sua atenção novamente.

- Não seria melhor você estar... mais apresentável? – Olhava com desprezo para esconder toda sua admiração, o loiro engolindo em seco se pôs a procurar mais efetivamente até enfim encontrá-la atrás da porta. Sua camisa! Lembrava-se agora de tê-la jogado ali antes de se juntar aos seus homens, na tentativa de privá-la da sujeira geral. Esqueceu-se, entretanto, que no chão também tem poeira. "Vai assim mesmo! Cara chato..."

Devidamente vestido, começaram a discutir sobre o andamento da obra e os prazos, apesar de discordarem em quase tudo. Camus queria mais arte, Milo era mais prático, mas reconheciam mutuamente o talento do outro naquilo que fazia. Mesmo assim Milo considerou que Camus era só um mauricinho, e este achava o primeiro um desleixado.

&

Em casa Camus ponderava sobre aquele dia difícil. Após a visita na obra tivera mais uma longa reunião que nunca definia nada. Agora em seu banheiro, lavava até a alma daquelas incoerências de sua vida. Era uma pessoa pra os outros e outra totalmente diferente pra si mesmo. Na verdade ninguém tinha idéia de como era interiormente. Uma pena, o fato lhe empurrava ainda mais para a solidão.

Terminou o seu banho e vestiu o pijaminha sedoso, ansioso para dedicar-se confortavelmente de seu passa-tempo favorito. Ter uma boa história para ler sempre lhe dava uma felicidade boba. Abriu a caixa de emails simultaneamente ao sitio onde lia seus roteiros, e surpreendeu-se com um email em especial. Sua autora favorita respondeu a mensagem que mandou mais cedo! Apesar de vários outros recados que enviou, este era o primeiro respondido. Sentindo-se importante, leu o conteúdo da missiva eletrônica.

_Olá Calista!_

_Obrigado pelos elogios!_

_Sabe que acabei me viciando nos seus recados?_

_Agora não me sinto plenamente feliz com minhas estórias se não recebo uma aprovação sua!_

_Loucura não? Mas é que suas mensagens sempre me motivam muito._

_Adoraria te conhecer de verdade!_

_Beijos,_

_Quinze._

Ler o recado o fez ter, de repente, uma idéia maluca! Mas que não lhe saio mais da cabeça.

Seria bom ter alguém com quem conversar sobre as coisas que gostava, principalmente sobre os romances que lia, digamos pouco convencionais devido á sua própria preferência pouco convencional. Sentia falta de um contato mais humano, só falava sobre isso nas oportunidades escondidas que a vida virtual lhe oferecia. E ela era uma garota que escrevia sobre isso, com certeza lhe entenderia! E ainda ganharia uma amiga, estava sempre sozinho, isso cansava.

Decido, digitou a resposta.

_Olá,_

_Fico honrada com suas palvras!_

_Conhecer-me? Por que não?! Te acho incrível, já que suas estórias me fazem rir e chorar, mas acho que você ficará surpresa ao me conhecer!_

_Mas podemos combinar de nos encontrarmos!_

_Pode ser na entrada do shopping central?_

_XD_

_Abraços da Calista!!!_

Talvez tivesse ficado formal demais, porém não sabia como reagir, nunca conhecera ninguém assim e sentia-se levemente inseguro com o convite.

"Será que vai aceitar?"

Quem estava por trás da tela afinal?

* * *

(1) e (2) referem-se à eterna briga entre engenheiros e arquitetos. Não que eu goste menos de um e mais de outro!!! 

Olá!

Tenham paciência! É minha primeira fic! XD

Comentários, correções ou contatos por review ou email - gotagelada (arroba) hotmail . com - e serão muito bem vindos!

Beijos!


	2. A resposta

**A resposta**

_"Sem essa de que: '- Estou sozinho.'  
Somos muito mais que isso  
Somos pingüim, somos golfinho  
Homem, sereia e beija-flor  
Leão, leoa e leão-marinho  
Eu preciso e quero ter carinho, liberdade e respeito  
Chega de opressão!  
Quero viver a minha vida em paz."_

_Legião Urbana - vamos fazer um filme_

* * *

Sete e quinze. 

Olhou novamente para o relógio: sete e quinze realmente!

Não era possível que apenas quinze minutos tivessem passado desde o instante que chegou ao escritório. Analisou novamente as plantas sobre sua mesa, havia erros gráficos em uma, o endereço da obra errado em outra, fora a mais urgente delas que estava com a escala errada. O dia ameaçava ser muito longo.

Ocasiões existiram em que por muito menos sentiram sua ira, mas hoje seu humor estava esplêndido! Sorte dos estagiários. Sua mente estava calma, ao mesmo tempo em que ansiosa, afinal seria um grande dia. Um grande e especial dia!

Olhou estafado para os projetos, o brilho de uma idéia passou-lhe pelos olhos e, animado, jogou as plantas para o lado e abriu sua caixa de emails.

_"Puxa,_

_Nunca antes tive tanta indecisão para dar uma resposta,_

_Sair do meu confortável anonimato não é tão simples quanto pode parecer, mas gostei da idéia de te conhecer, apesar de certa forma saber como você é, seus gostos e seu jeito, pelo menos!_

_É engraçado, mas a internet pode nos distanciar das pessoas de verdade._

_Em nome realidade eu digo que aceito seu convite!_

_Apenas não se estranhe comigo, verá que sou uma pessoa esquisita!_

_Beijos e fica combinado!"_

Sem que pudesse impedir releu seus emails mais uma vez. Ficara felicíssimo com a afirmação da autora e sua resposta sincera.

E era uma boa resposta, Camus sentiu empatia pela _Quinze_, não era apenas ele que se sentia estranho em meio à multidão de normais do universo. Um "peixe-babel"(1) fazia falta às vezes, nem sempre compreendia e constantemente não era compreendido.

"Esquisita? Não menos do que eu, pode ter certeza! E compreendo o que sente em relação a anonimato, as pessoas que convivem comigo jamais imaginariam as coisas pelas quais me interessam! E com certeza me julgariam por isso." Pensou Camus.

_"Oi,_

_Você diz que a internet pode distanciar pessoas e não discordo, porém a realidade não une ninguém. _

_Vivemos num tempo de superficialidades, tudo o que vêem em nós são apenas as cascas de seres pseudo-perfeitos. _

_Temos que ser os melhores alunos, os melhores funcionários, ter o melhor celular e um notebook Vaio. _

_Você não pode ousar se expressar e é definido pelo que parece ser. _

_Pode ser infantil, mas eu realmente encontro um refugio da realidade nessas fantasias, e antes que desapareça submerso pelas obrigações, gostaria de ter uma companhia nesses sonhos loucos."_

_Esperarei por você!"_

Observando agora com calma, parecia uma resposta meio dura e desesperada, não se deu conta de que era exatamente este o seu estado de espírito quando escreveu o email. Agora era tarde, já havia enviado e recebido confirmação de leitura. Talvez tivesse causado uma má impressão, talvez ela nem fosse! Má impressão? Por que se preocupava tanto com impressões? Havia sido criado para ser perfeito, talvez fosse esse o problema.

&

Dezesseis e cinqüenta e nove.

Desejou tanto que essa hora chegasse que agora queria que ela não chegasse. O engenheiro da obra que visitara na semana anterior, aquele de cabelos loiros ondulados e braços fortes e, bem não importa o resto, viera para uma reunião e o fato é que ele o faria atrasar. E não havia nada que pudesse fazer! A construção do edifício inteligente que ele coordenava fatalmente extrapolaria o orçamento e o cronograma.

- Eu disse que revestir todo o teto com gesso em forma de curva francesa, _que não estava no projeto original_, não ficaria barato! E o empreiteiro que começou a fazer o acabamento desistiu! Além do mais tudo vai atrasar, e eu nunca atrasei qualquer obra minha!

- Deve ser por que tinha feito apenas duas, senhor Milo.

- E o que é que vai fazer? Discutir minha experiência profissional, ou resolver o problema? De todos os meus contatos nenhum deles quer continuar, você vai ter que conhecer alguém!

O moço loiro estava bem irritado. Dava-se ao luxo de enfrentar o chefe e cobrá-lo como se fosse o contrário. Estivesse Camus um pouquinho mais mal humorado nunca reconheceria que o rapaz estava certo, mas estava cansado e ansioso. Precisava sair dali rápido, dar um fim naquela reunião. O edifício era um investimento muito alto, já havia compradores e uma quebra no contrato de entrega era um prejuízo de milhões. Forçou os neurônios, tentava uma solução.

- Quando se formou Milo?

- Hã? O que disse?

"O que isso tem a ver?" Era o que Milo pensava, será que ele iria discutir seu pouco tempo de estrada novamente?

- Há quanto tempo?

- Três anos.

- Então suponho que você também teve matérias práticas sobre revestimento, não é mesmo?

"É agora que verei o quão bom ele pode ser", pensou Camus.

- Sim, mas e daí?

- Compre o gesso, pegue alguns homens e faça você mesmo, não importa o quanto vai gastar, eu cubro o rombo orçamentário, mas não posso permitir que a obra atrase, trabalhe à noite se for preciso. Além de quebrarmos o contrato a empresa perderia credibilidade.

- Eu sei tudo que a empresa perderia e o que eu perderia também!

Apesar de não ser acionista, era seu nome que estava inscrito no conselho de engenharia da região e na prefeitura como responsável pela obra. Era um ninho de vespas!

- Obviamente que acrescento seu percentual nos lucros.

- Camus, eu sei fazer e não me nego a fazê-lo, mas seria impossível treinar alguns homens completamente leigos pra ajudar em dois dias! E eu preciso de pelo menos um que saiba o serviço de verdade!

Não era daquela espécie que achava trabalho braçal, como seria o caso, algo indigno, mas era realista e iria se comprometer apenas com o possível.

Camus o fitou por um momento, pareceu satisfeito, e respondeu:

- Eu o ajudo.

Imagine o ETE mais verde que puder, numa roupa cor de rosa cantando "I will survive" em cima da mesa.

Imaginou?

Pois então, nem mesmo essa cena seria tão surpreendente para Milo como aquela resposta!

Ajudá-lo?

O que o arquiteto entendia de gesso? Duvidava até que ele soubesse o que era uma pá! Sua cara de incredulidade deveria estar grande demais, por que Camus continuou:

- Não duvide, eu posso fazer isso.

- Não consigo! Eu realmente duvido que você faça algo assim!

Ah! Esse engenheirosinho estava sendo mais desaforado do que permitia seu perfeito dia que se tornava desastroso. Pois faria questão de mostrar a ele quem era Camus! Afinal viera do berço da arquitetura moderna! E claro, já fizera forros antes, uma vez...

- Poderemos começar amanhã, se desejar. – disse sem vontade de discutir futilidades - Garanta que os matériais sejam corretamente adquiridos durante o dia, e rapidamente recuperaremos o atraso.

A imagem do arquiteto com seu terno perfeitamente ajustado, camisa bem passada e gravata bem laçada, tentado levantar placas de gesso sem sujar as calças ou arranhar as mãos perfeitas e delicadas quase fez Milo rir! Camus não precisava de tanto para tentar motivá-lo, por que era apenas pra isso que o mocinho ruivo sugerira disparate tão grande! Mas iria aceitar, queria ver onde tudo aquilo ia dar. Entregaria sua cara a tapas pra ver se Camus aparecia por lá na noite seguinte.

- Fechado Camus! - disse com uma pitada de sarcasmo - amanhã à noite nos veremos então?

- Amanhã à noite.

Milo deu apenas um leve aceno de cabeça e saiu apressado.

Camus apenas aguardou que ele atravessasse o hall do elevador e voôu escada abaixo. Já estava consideravelmente atrasado!

* * *

(1) Peixe-babel é tipo um tradutor simultâneo de todos os idiomas do universo, segundo o livro "O guia do mochileiro das galáxias". XD 

Olá!

Tenham paciência! É minha primeira fic! XD

Comentários, correções ou contatos por review ou email - gotagelada (arroba) hotmail . com - e serão muito bem vindos!

Beijos!


	3. O desencontro

**O Desencontro**

_Sempre precisei_

_De um pouco de atenção,_

_Acho que não sei quem sou_

_Só sei do que não gosto..._

_Legião urbana - Teatro dos vampiros_

* * *

E voôu escada abaixo!

Quando chegou ao andar do estacionamento, a mão seguiu automática para o bolso direito em busca de...

- As chaves!

... algo que não estava lá.

"A pressa é inimiga da pressa!"

Concordava, sem dúvidas! Olhou ao redor meio perdido e teve que fazer força para controlar seu nervosismo. Esforçou-se para retornar à calma costumeira, voltou ao escritório, pegou as chaves fujonas e desceu. Dessa vez pelo elevador mesmo.

Ligou o carro e por um instante teve dúvidas se iria direto para o shopping, ou se voltava pra casa para se lavar e trocar de roupa. A reunião com o engenheiro havia se estendido mais do que deveria, o encontro estava marcado para as sete horas e já eram seis e vinte. Passou as mãos pelo rosto sentindo-o quente e alisou os cabelos, não compreendia por que estava tão ansioso!

Iria pra casa, definitivamente precisava de um banho.

Seis e quarenta e sete.

Havia quebrado o recorde de mínimo tempo para se aprontar. Apenas vinte minutos! Bem expressivo se considerarmos que o normal era esse tempo acrescentado com mais sessenta minutos, pelo menos. Não era narcisista, somente vaidoso. Gostava de tudo organizado, limpo e bonito, isso incluía a aparência.

..::&::..

Sabem o que é o inferno?

O inferno é tentar ardentemente fazer algo que parece impossível de se concretizar.

O inferno para Camus, costumeiramente pontual, era tentar chegar às sete horas e já ser sete e meia! E pior, ver um engarrafamento completo à sua frente.

Por que voltou pra casa?

Por que não pegou a via expressa ao invés de encarar a avenida principal, mais direta, porém sempre tumultuada?

Várias possibilidades permeavam em seu raciocínio, mas nada lhe privava da culpa. Sugerir o encontro e não aparecer! Como pôde isso acontecer?

Quando, finalmente, viu as portas automáticas do shopping se abrirem, correu para o local combinado (um quiosque que vendia sorvete perto da entrada) como se esperasse reverter o fluxo do tempo.

Tropeçou em uma criança, uma menina pelo clarão rosa, bateu em uma porta de vidro, que simplesmente surgiu do nada em sua frente, e ainda trombou com um rapaz loiro que nem viu direito. Todo esforço para confirmar o óbvio que sua mente lhe gritava.

Não havia nenhuma menina sentada com um livro dos Scorpions na mão.

Não havia ninguém.

..::&::..

Respirou bem fundo antes de bater na porta. A cara do chefe não estava nada boa! Mas era sua obrigação fazer a triagem dos emails e reportar os assuntos mais importantes para Camus. Era isso que Hyoga fazia, e seria isso que faria, receoso, porém cumpriria seu dever e...

- Vai ficar parado na porta pra sempre, Hyoga? - a voz por dentro da porta o sobressaltou, como ele sabia que estava ali?

- Hn, claro que não senhor... eu só... vim te passar as mensagens mais urgentes. - Abriu a famigerada porta e observou o escritório amplo e aconchegante devido a disposição dos elementos e organização. Sem dúvida um lugar agradável de se trabalhar, Camus talvez tivesse métodos diferenciados para descobrir seres por trás da porta. Deveria começar a tomar cuidado...

- Então passe e saia, tenho muito que fazer.

- É claro...

O rapaz rapidamente coloca um pequeno maço de papéis com os emails impressos. Afinal era cansativo ficar lendo aquele monte de relatórios na tela. Uma incoerência já que lia milhares de_ fics_ pela _mesma_ tela. Mas se existia secretários e eles deveriam servir pra alguma coisa, principalmente para fazer as coisas chatas. Camus, cumprindo o ritual, dá uma olhada pra ver do que se tratam as correspondências eletrônicas, responderia conforme a situação.

Era o mesmo de sempre, solicitação de visitas, reunião com acionistas, congressos, congressos? Mas desde quando isso é importante? Já havia dito duas vezes que esse tipo de coisa era só propaganda! Pelo visto teria que dizer de novo! Por que as pessoas insistem em ser burras?

Continuando, Aiolia queria uma revisão de contrato, Saga um novo _lay out_, Milo o esperava às nove, Saori queria...

Milo?

Oh céus! Esquecera completamente! Prometera ajudá-lo, mas estava tão desanimado! Tudo o que queria era ir pra casa tomar um bom leite, ler e dormir. Porém prometera, e agora cumpriria! Nunca faltou com a palavra, exceto pelo dia anterior. Sentiu uma pontada na consciência! O dia anterior...

Cada vez que se lembrava que não foi ao encontro ficava mais triste. Tantas expectativas tinha e resultaram em frustrações. Todos os seus passos voltavam à memória e remoia, novamente, todos os seus erros.

Primeiro o fato de que a Quinze morava no mesmo estado, em uma cidade vizinha coladinha à capital, já era praticamente um milagre, portanto deveria ter valorizado o empenho da moça, deveria ter mandado o engenheiro embora, deveria ter lembrado de pegar o celular dela, deveria, deveria...

Havia mandado um email para Quinze, mas ela simplesmente o ignorara. Não era bom sinal. E teria que passar a noite trabalhando pesado com um cara tão vazio quanto seu apartamento.

A vida é muito cruel às vezes.

..::Continua::..

* * *

Olá! 

Tenham paciência! É minha primeira fic!

Demorei para atualizar, eu sei! - Mas espero me redimir postando dois capítulos! XD

Comentários, correções ou contatos por review ou email - gotagelada (arroba) hotmail . com - e serão muito bem vindos!

Beijos!


	4. O teto não ajuda!

**O teto não ajuda!**

_"E quem um dia irá dizer  
Que existe razão  
Nas coisas feitas pelo coração?  
E quem irá dizer  
Que não existe razão...?"_

_Legião Urbana - Eduardo e Mônica_

* * *

Mais dois cavaleiros e zerava. Só precisava de mais duas horas e pronto! Salvava a princesinha indefesa e ganhava, se bem que ela era o que menos importava, legal mesmo era sair matando todo mundo. Mas nem só de games vive o homem, e, com muito pesar, convenceu-se de cumprir sua parte no trato. Iria até a obra, ou melhor, retornaria até a obra para fazer os forros de gesso que ninguém mais queria fazer. 

Iria de fato, só pra constar. Estava pagando pra ver se o arquiteto apareceria. Teria o gostinho de jogar isso na cara dele.

Reuniu toda a coragem que tinha para levantar, algumas latinhas povoavam a mesinha de centro, também conhecida como mesinha do PS2, salgadinhos em cima do sofá, e se dirigiu ao quarto. Vestiu a pior calça jeans que tinha, já estava bem velha e meio apertada, uma camiseta de malha e um boné. Lembrou-se, na hora de trancar a porta, de pegar a luvas e o celular. Noite adentro partiu para a diversão.

..::&::..

O prédio ficava muito lúgubre assim tão vazio, mas compensaria o esforço, Milo havia lançado dúvidas sobre sua capacidade. Não deixaria barato.

A construção era um edifício planejado para apartamentos de alto padrão exclusivo por andar. A necessidade de um acabamento perfeito fazia valer a pequena fortuna que eles valiam.

Encontrou-o no primeiro pavimento. Concentrado, examinava a sala atentamente.

O hall de entrada era bem espaçoso, e certamente bem iluminado durante o dia, sabia disso por que o projetara para esse fim, ainda assim era satisfatório ver um projeto se tornar realidade. Embora as pilhas de acartonado ao canto, pacotes de cimento e todo um exército de pás, colheres e baldes poluíssem um pouco essa visão. A elegância da composição das paredes, porém, ainda era evidente, apreciava linhas nobres e seus prédios seguiam seus apreços. Inadvertidamente chuntou uma régua de pedreiro no chão, o barulho, apesar de não ser tão alto, provocou uma reação instantânea no moço concentrado. O susto que ele tomou quase fez Camus rir, mas não seria educado.

- Wow! Que isso? Anunciar a presença num prédio vazio à noite é uma questão de segurança sabia? – disse num tom alterado de quem é pego desprevenido, e então retornou ao seu eu de sempre – Então você veio?

- Haveria algum motivo para não vir? – Camus certamente poderia citar vários, mas não o diria, obviamente.

- Eu diria que existem milhares de motivos e lugares para não estar aqui. – o rapaz compartilhava de sua opinião, evidente, mas ouví-lo dizer tão natural foi sensivelmente irritante.

- Temos uma responsabilidade, esse é motivo suficiente. – realmente era apenas isso que o impedia de voltar correndo pra casa.

- Só espero acabar rápido! Animado então? - disse meio sorrindo, meio sarcástico.

Camus respondeu com uma leve inclinação de cabeça. Milo sorria bem demais, achava.

- Quer trocar de roupa?

- Por quê? – respondeu rapidamente sobressaltado pela pergunta fora de contexto em sua opinião. O que tinha a roupa com o trabalho?

- Ué, pra não sujá-la! A gente sempre pega uma roupa mais velhinha pra trabalhar assim, você não imagina o pó que levanta quando a gente começa. – insistiu Milo meio incrédulo pelo arquiteto querer se enfiar na sujeira vestido com camisa de seda, calça de alta costura e calçados sofisticados (daquela marca que ele sempre namorava, mas nunca tivera coragem/dinheiro pra comprar). Não queria escutar depois reclamações sobre não ter avisado.

- Não, esses são velhos. – respondeu meio encabulado pelo fato do loiro se preocupar com aquelas peças de roupa gastas e fora de moda.

O engenheiro começou a perceber uma sutil diferença entre si e o arquiteto. Olhou pro próprio tênis, massacrado pelas peladas fora de hora, puindo na ponta e começando a furar nos calcanhares. Aquilo sim era velho, não o _Vernon_ de couro marrom que Camus usava. Ele definitivamente era de outro nível, um olhar maligno passou pelos olhos de Milo, já que a noite não seria divertida poderia, pelo menos, ser engraçada.

- Ok, te deixarei a par de como estamos aqui. A empresa que contratamos começou e parou pela metade, como você já sabe, e então já temos todos os cabos colocados. Falta montar as placas e rebocar os meandros com argamassa. Aí é só pintar, o que podemos designar que seja feito durante o dia. Se formos bem espertos acabaremos o prédio em duas noites.

- Duas?

- É...

Camus serrou os lábios. Duas noites? Pensava poder resolver tudo _aquela _noite! Fora ingênuo quando resolveu aceitar no calor da pressão, agora se arrependia.

Iniciaram os trabalhos, primeiro levar as placas até o quarto do canto, afixá-las ao teto e passar argamassa depois.

Sem mais nada falar, acercou-se da pilha de placas e catou uma pra levar ao quarto. Normal como fizera em casa. Por que sim, o teto de sua sala ele mesmo que havia feito, uma obra de arte por sinal.

Milo observou e meneou levemente a cabeça. O ruivo nem mesmo colocou luvas! Antes da vigésima placa sua mão seria um vale de calos. E no prédio todo tinha fácil mais de mil.

Mas não precisou esperar nem pela décima.

As placas eram compridas, portanto pegá-las de mau jeito poderia resultar em acidentes. Camus apenas pode sentir que a segunda placa escorregava de sua mão. Uma dor aguda atingiu seu cérebro e impressou uma mão na outra com um pequeno suspiro. Milo ouviu o estrondo da placa caindo e correu de volta ao hall.

- Machucou? – perguntou tentando ser solidário, mas no fundo achando graça da falta de jeito do arquiteto. Era malvado às vezes, sabia disso.

- Não se preocupe. – odiando o olhar superior que o loiro lhe dirigia. A dor era bem menor que a humilhação.

- Deixe-me ver. – disse já tomando a mão do outro. Sangrava, a mão direita esfolada em uma listra retinha. Pode então notar que a mão de Camus nunca formaria calos, desmancharia antes disso. Era por demais fina, os dedos longilíneos e as unhas delicadas. Uma mão bonita, perfeita para um pianista. Exatamente o tipo de mão que não precisava no momento.

Milo parecia-lhe seguro, sabia exatamente o que fazer, e é claro que deveria saber afinal recebia pra isso, mas o problema é que Camus sentiu-se infantil. E detestava sentir-se assim. O engenheiro meio que com pena, o que exasperou o ruivo ainda mais, o pediu que deixasse as placas com ele e começasse apreparar a argamassa. Ferveu por dentro com aquele olhar condolente.

- O traço que precisamos é 1:2:7. – completou Milo se referindo à argamassa.

1:2:7.

Um pra dois pra sete?

Forçava a memória para tentar resolver este enigma. Claro que sabia que eram as proporções da argamassa, mas quem vinha primeiro? Agua: cimento: areia? Era isso? Resolveria facilmente perguntado pra Milo, mas não lhe daria mais esse gostinho de superioridade! Quando fez seu próprio forro comprou a argamassa pronta, não ia se lembrar de proporções agora. Estudou isso na faculdade, obviamente, mas tinha concluído a matéria há quanto tempo? Uns cinco anos?

Concentrou-se mais uma vez. Professor Esdras, era quem dava a matéria, um professor baixinho e detalhista. As aulas eram sexta à tarde, as paredes do laboratório possuíam uma pátina de verde água, sentava-se na ala direita, tinham prateleiras e livros perto, fizera doseamento certa vez, calcular fator de água, quantidade de cimento, cal e areia, calcular o volume de corpos de prova... Era isso! Cimento, cal e areia!

Feliz consigo mesmo, adiantou-se para preparar a mistura.

Encontrou os materiais facilmente, estavam jogados pelo chão, mas reparou desolado que não havia como medi-los! No laboratório usavam uma balança, mas não havia nenhuma por lá...

Teria que perguntar!

"Droga!"

Não, não, espera! Precisaria apenas converter a quantidade em volume e medir num balde com marcações, muito simples.

- Ei Camus! Já acabei aqui, precisa de ajuda com a argamassa?

- Não, já está pronta. – a massa estava branquinha e cremosa, quase um chantilly.

- Muito bom hein?! Achei que você não saberia fazer, mas fez melhor do que eu! – tinha que admitir que realmente estava _muito_ melhor que as dele – E as coisas estão tão limpinhas que nem parece que você usou.

- ...

- E não usou? Por quê? Como conseguiu então?

- Ah, - quase achando que estava errado – fiz por volume.

- Uau... – Milo parecia impressionado, afinal detestava fazer essas contas, uma incoerência já que adorava integrais – se quiser o posto de mestre de obras eu posso abrir uma vaga!

Camus sorriu pelo gracejo, talvez não estivesse indo tão mal assim.

..::&::..

Prosseguiram os trabalhos de quarto em sala, copa e jantar. Antes da meia noite o primeiro apartamento estava pronto. Milo havia posto cada peça em seu lugar exato milimetricamente demarcado. O que facilitava o trabalho de Camus, que deslizava a argamassa com prazer, admirava um serviço bem feito, por isso se esforçava para executá-lo igualmente bem feito. Quase sincronizados, os trabalhos ganharam ritmo e pouco depois já estavam terminando o terceiro andar, quando um pequeno acidente provoca certa comoção.

- Camus! – um grito meio desesperado assustou o arquiteto, correu pra ver o que acontecia com o engenheiro.

Milo usava uma escada meio velha, dessas que se abre, para alcançar o teto, quando numa tentativa de acertar para a direita o fez perder o equilíbrio, deixando a escada em falso e o loiro mais ainda com o risco de cair e a placa que segurava desabar sobre si.

- O que houve?

- Preciso que me ajude! Segura essa escada aqui pra mim.

- Devia jogá-la fora, parece artigo de museu!

- Jogarei assim que os acionistas levantarem mais dinheiro para o orçamento – disse num sorrisinho sufocado. Nem mesmo nas piores situações o loirinho segurava a língua na boca. E, céus, que boca!

Camus se aproximou e segurou pelo lado oposto ao de Milo.

- Não, segura aqui na frente ou vamos os dois se ferrar!

Obedeceu, torcendo o nariz para o linguajar de Milo, mas logo se arrependeu. Sua posição era totalmente desconfortável! Ficava de frente a Milo, com a cabeça perto do... bem... Se já era umabatalha estar tão próximo de uma boca tão bela, imagina ter sua própria boca de cara com o... Céus que tortura!

Abaixou a cabeça meio de lado, suas bochechas queimavam inconvenientemente. O engenheiro continuava seu trabalho alheio aos conflitos interiores do arquiteto. Este se sentiu ainda pior. E se o outro percebesse seu... problema? Que constrangimento! Não merecia tanto castigo, já não bastava as piadinhas de designers, arquitetos e engenheiros? Será que ninguém percebia que incomodava às vezes?

Seu descontrole o deixava irritado, estava rígido e quente, tudo o que queria era que Milo terminasse logo!

- Pronto! – "até que enfim!" – ufa! essa foi por pouco cara, valeu aí!

- Ah, ok...

Milo soltou uma risadinha, Camus não entendeu o por quê dela.

- Que tal uma pausa para o lanche? – sugeriu o loiro.

Lanche? Nem tinha pensado nisso! Mas agora que lembrava estava mesmo com fome.

- Gosta de bolinhos?

- Se souber do que se trata posso até me aventurar a comer.

- Muito justo. São bolinhos de chuva que minha mãe me ensinou a fazer tempos atrás. Ficam gostosos mesmo que não estejam exatamente frescos. Servido?

- Posso experimentar. – Milo sorriu já abrindo a mochila e tirando uma vasilha de plástico de lá. Várias bolinhas brancas parecendo pompons de neve surgiram debaixo da tampa vermelha. Camus admirou o fato de alguém tão estabanado pudesse fazer algo delicado. Restava saber se estava bom.

Mordeu um dos bolinhos sujando as mãos de açúcar no processo. Milo o imitou.

Detestava admitir, mas estava bom, deliciosamente bom, indecentemente bom.

Voltou-se para o moço, desejando elogiá-lo e agradecer, mas quedou-se estupefato. Milo lambia os dedos com uma volúpia que o fez desejar ardentemente oferecer-lhe outra coisa para lamber.

Autocontrole, respiração, moderação... Ah céus! Não estava sendo fácil essa noite.

Milo estranhava o arquiteto observar tão atentamente o teto. Será que tinha algum defeito lá?

..::Continua::..

* * *

Olá! 

Tenham mais um pouquinho de paciência! É minha primeira fic!!!

E, bom, acho que preciso de uma beta... Vi tantos erros queprecisei repostaro capítulo 2!

Mas muito obrigada pelo apoio! Vocês são demais!!!

XD

Como sempre, comentários, correções ou contatos por review ou email - gotagelada (arroba) hotmail . com - e serão muito bem vindos!


	5. O ataque dos peixes!

**O ataque dos peixes!**

_Acho que você não percebeu,_

_que meu sorriso era sincero..._

L. U.

* * *

Ascendeu as luzes.

A janela que ocupava toda a extensão da parede frontal na cobertura do prédio em que morava, mostrava uma cidade adormecida e faiscante de luzinhas que pareciam pular pela distancia. A visão de tantas pessoas ocupadas com suas próprias vidas em uma madrugada de quinta-feira aumentou ainda mais a sensação de solidão que sempre sentia ao encarar sua casa vazia.

Estava cansado. Cansado de ser sempre sozinho.

Mas já eram quatro da manhã. Quatro nada! Quase cinco. Deveria se apressar se quisesse dormir ao menos um pouco, antes de voltar novamente ao trabalho. No entanto, sabia que por mais carneiros que contasse não conseguiria dormir.

&

Abriu a porta da quitinete, não ascendeu luz alguma, teve tempo apenas de tirar os tênis, a calça, a camisa e cair na cama, bem discrepante do resto da decoração com sua gigantesca estrutura de colchão com lençóis extravagantemente vermelhos.

Antes de encostar a cabeça no travesseiro já estava dormindo profundamente.

&

- Ei! Olhem só! Algum milagre aconteceu aqui durante a noite! Quem fez esses forros? - disse o senhor invisível se direcionando para um outro esqucível personagem com o cartão de ponto na mão, um novo dia de trabalho no canteiro de obras do "Le Grand Diamant", orgulho do arquiteto Camus, desafio do engenheiro Milo.

- Oh! É mesmo, e, puxa! Quem fez merece meu respeito! Tá perfeito, olha aí! - pararam o percurso para admirarem melhor o teto do pilotis.

- É... olha as juntas! Mas, ops. – se interrompeu para dar passagem ao engenheiro - Dia doutor! - disse imitando a posição de sentido.

- Hã? Ah! B'Dia! – cansaço deslizando pelas palavras, andava encurvado quase arrastando os pés.

Milo seguiu seu caminho groguemente, depois de fechar a porta do escritório, nossos amigos anônimos continuaram.

- Heeeh! A noite desse aí foi boa hein?

- Hunf! Esse povo fica só nas gandaia! Deviam trabalhar igual nóis pra saber o que é cansar!

&

- Bom dia patrãozinho!

- Nah! Cala a boca Saori! Sua voz me irrita e me dá dor de cabeça.

Não deveria ter dito isso, foi como entregar seu coração numa tigela de prata ao inimigo. Por algo que só os céus saberiam o motivo a praga disparou a falar!

- Acordamos mal humorados hoje não? E, por deus, que olheiras são essas? E esse cabelo? Patrãozinho, parece que você foi atropelado por um caminhão! Tem certeza de que está bem?

- Claro que não Saori! Você, por acaso, me ouviu dizer que estou bem? Eu tô péssimo! Mas fazer o que né? Trabalhar em dois turnos não é moleza não!

- Como assim?

Lembrou-se a tempo de não render muito assunto, ela era peixe(1) do Saga que tinha conseguido colocá-la aqui, pra menina ir aprendendo e tal. No entanto ao invés de uma estagiária acabou arrumando dois problemas: uma coisa burrinha no seu escritório que era ao mesmo tempo um formidável dedo duro!

- Como assim o quê? Chega de papo e vamos ao trabalho! Já fez o levantamento de mármore do apartamento 900? - perguntou enquanto organizava os papéis em sua mesa, mais para causar impressão que por ser útil, já que antes do almoço o pobre pedaço de mogno estaria submerso de celulose outra vez.

- Ué! - seu ar de confusão não deixava dúvidas de que não fazia a menor idéia do que Milo falava - Era pra hoje? - fingiu se concentrar, apesar de ainda estar lixando as unhas.

"É! O dia começou bem!" Pensou um desanimado Milo, enquanto passava as mãos no rosto numa tentativa frustrada de acordar.

&

- Não me incomode a menos que seja realmente - pausa para ênfase no realmente – necessário. Está claro? – dedo em riste anunciava a postura agressiva.

- Perfeitamente senhor Camus! Quer que eu providencie um café?

- Forte e com muito açúcar! – Respondeu secamente. Humm! De vez em quando Hyoga tinha umas inspirações de inteligência. A idéia do café foi ótima, mas tinha que ser docinho, não gostava de nada amargo. E seria bom pra ajudar a despertar, como suspeitava não conseguiu dormir nada. Mas tinha boa resistência contra essas coisas, estava acostumado.

"Ai ai! Hoje ele tá com uma cara pior que a de ontem! Vou precisar amansá-lo muito bem antes de informar sobre a auditoria com Minos." Era os pensamentos do secretário enquanto coçava a cabeça, tentando se lembrar de todos os gostos do chefe.

&

Noite de quinta-feira.

Os trabalhos continuaram na próxima noite, com a diferença que dessa vez Camus usava luvas. Milo levou os mesmo bolinhos, mas o ruivo, prevenido dessa vez, levou sanduíches leves de salmão e duas caixinhas de suco natural e juntos fizeram um pick-nick em pleno concreto às três da madrugada quando haviam terminado todo o trecho que faltava. Um trabalho bem feito, pensava Milo, qualquer um poderia inspecionar que não encontrariam erro algum. Sorriu contente, gostou de sua dupla. Porém, uma coisa era clara: Camus era um ótimo arquiteto, e deveria continuar assim. Pelos deuses! Quem comia aquela porcaria de atum quando estava com fome?

- Ah, er... obrigado pelo pão com atum! – lembrou-se de ser educado ainda assim, afinal o cara tinha tido o cuidado de comprar o lanche em duplicata. Tudo bem que ele havia divido o lanche de ontem, mas na verdade tinha levado só pra si, dividiu por obrigação ao ver que o arquiteto não tinha levado nada.

Camus o fitava escandalizado. Atum? Sua expressão estava tão transtornada que Milo percebeu que algo estava errado, só não atinava o quê.

- Ahm... eu disse alguma coisa? Eu só estou agradecendo! – já meio impaciente pelo silencio estupefato do outro, era desagradável ficar debaixo daquele olhar severo como se você tivesse feito alguma coisa vergonhosa.

- Não é atum Milo! É Salmon, com tomate seco e molho agridoce. Você não notou a diferença? – o arquiteto perguntou enquanto apontava meio enfático para o filé roseamente aveludado de seu próprio sanduíche inacabado.

- E que diferença faz? É tudo peixe! – disse dando de ombros, entrementes o seu já estava devorado há tempos, mesmo com as reclamações internas sobre o gosto.

- Eu não acredito que disse isso. – Camus estava incrédulo! Como alguém poderia ter tão pouco apreço pelo paladar? Céus! Atum e Salmon, salmon!, serem a mesma coisa só por participarem do mesmo reino animal?! Inadmissível!

- Comida serve pra encher a barriga! Essas frescurinhas de atum, salmão, sardinha não funcionam comigo. – Que coisa! Aquela conversa toda o irritou. O ruivinho parecia tão esnobe quando o corrigiu sobre o atum que sentiu toda a antipatia do primeiro encontro voltar com força total - E se não percebeu, eu estava te agradecendo, quer dizer, sendo educado com você! Você poderia retribuir da mesma forma pra variar!

Como assim? Primeiro ponto aqui: Camus se sentiu desarmadamente agredido. De onde saíra toda essa reação a um simples comentário? Segundo, e pior: estava sendo claramente acusado de grosseria! O que um bronco como Milo entendia do assunto para admoestá-lo daquela maneira? Nunca, repito nunca!, o arquiteto havia sofrido tamanha injustiça! Ele um mestre da elegância e boas maneiras! Decidiu que Milo, bolinhos e salmon já estavam em quantidade mais que suficiente para uma noite, descartou seu resto de sanduíche e abruptamente se levantou.

- Aprecio suas _boas maneiras_ – disse friamente com um escárnio parcialmente encoberto – passar bem.

E sem mais, saiu.

Milo sentiu o rosto queimar de raiva, mas não entendeu nada da atitude do ruivo! Foi embora! Assim, à toa! Estabanadamente juntou suas coisas na mochila para também voltar pra casa, e apenas sorriu malevolamente quando ouviu o barulho de alguém tropeçando na mesma régua de pedreiro da noite anterior. "Éh! Empinar tanto o nariz atrapalha a visão!", pensou quase feliz.

_Digam o que disserem,_

_o mal do século é solidão,_

_cada um de nós imerso em sua própria arrogancia,_

_esperando por um pouco de atenção..._

* * *

(1) Diz-se daquele que entra para uma organização sem participar dos processos usuais de seleção (o famoso Q.I. : Quem Indicou; é uma evolução a essa forma de falar).

Olá!

Tenham paciência! É minha primeira fic! XD

Comentários, correções ou contatos por review ou email - gotagelada (arroba) hotmail . com - e serão muito bem vindos!

Beijos a todos e em especial a Lhu-Chan!!!! Sim! Animei a escrever por sua causa! Sempre ficava deixando pra depois e lá se foi um ano desde a última atualização... Mas agora é pra valer! Nunca deixar uma fic inacabada! Esse é meu jeito ninja de ser!

XD


End file.
